Cord equalizers are conventionally used in window shades and blinds of all kinds. A cord equalizer for a shade has several functions which provide constraints on its design. The cord equalizer is used to grip two or more shade control cords, to allow their convenient operation as one, to keep the shade level when it is pulled to the headrail from which it is normally suspended and to keep the cord from tangling. The cord equalizer is also used to provide a stop for the cord as the shade is lowered to the bottom of its travel; that is, the cord equalizer abuts the cord locking mechanism provided in the headrail to prevent further lowering of the shade.
Various known types of cord equalizers suffer from various combinations of defects. Some known cord equalizers have been extremely complicated and difficult to install. For example, equalizers with closed housings require threading of the cords through the housing. Others grip the cords in such a way as to damage it, leading to premature failure. Other types of cord equalizers are difficult to adjust in order to provide equal pull on the cords, e.g., those to which the cords are fixed by separately tied knots. Other cord equalizers tend to fail prematurely due to wear. Improvement in cord equalizers is therefore needed.